Dancing with Tears in my Eyes
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. Jeremy died. The entire trip was for nothing. Nothing came out of that trip, but pain. Excruciating, unbearable, soul-crushing pain. The worst part is no one's around. I don't blame any of them. I just… I wish everything didn't hurt so damn much. I just wish that someone would act like they gave a damn if I was still breathing. Klonnie.


**A/N: I know that I have a few one-shots that have essentially the same core idea, but I really dig protective/caring Klaus and vulnerable/depressed Bonnie. Sue me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, Kol didn't die.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN <strong>_**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES **_**OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>I stared at the wall in my shower. There's steam filling up my bathroom, but I can't even feel the heat. I can't feel much of anything, anymore. Things went to hell so quickly. Everything just spiraled so fast. I don't know how things got this bad this fast. How did I end up here?<p>

I felt my knees buckle from underneath me and I sank to the bottom of the tub. I didn't bother to try and pull myself up. I laid down and gazed at the ceiling, without seeing it. I felt the spray of water hit my face, but I didn't move.

Jeremy died. He actually died. He never made it off of the island. The only thing that went right was that Silas didn't. The other hunter showed up out of nowhere and killed him. He had staked Katherine, took the cure and forced it down Silas' throat, before killing him. The entire trip was for nothing. Nothing came out of that trip, but pain. Excruciating, unbearable, soul-crushing pain.

Elena blamed me for not being able to bring him back. I almost tried. I was so drunk off of power that I was going to attempt to bring him back. It wasn't until my mother found me and snapped me out of it that I stopped using Expression. I came so close. I mean, was my life really worth more than Jeremy's? She told me that bringing him back would kill me. At first, I didn't care. I was going to do it anyway. She found a coven to block my powers, until I came to my senses.

It was weeks later, and I just came to. I got my powers back, and I haven't touched them since. I haven't wanted to. What use were they?

Elena went crazy and burned her house down. She couldn't get past her grief. So, she shut off her emotions. She went off the handle. The Salvatores and Caroline have had their hands full trying to get her not to go on a mass murder spree just for kicks. My dad hasn't been around – big shocker there. My mom bailed on me, again. Matt comes by sometimes, but he still feels like he owes Elena his life, so he's been more focused on her.

I don't blame her. I don't blame any of them. I just… I wish everything didn't hurt so damn much. I just wish that someone would act like they gave a damn if I was still breathing. If the world isn't ending, I'm nonexistent. They only want me around when they want something. I'm only important, when they need saving. So fucking typical.

* * *

><p>I waited until the water ran cold and I was lying in the tub shivering, until I got to my feet. I turned off the water and dried myself off, in a mindless haze. I pulled on a clean pair of jeans, a tight top and flats. I put my hair in a messy ponytail and grabbed my keys, before I was out the door.<p>

I drove to the only club around. It was twenty minutes outside of Mystic Falls, but it's where I've been spending most of my time. I just need to be around other people. I tried going to places around town, but it just made me feel even more alone. I don't know how to talk to people anymore and the people I want to talk to aren't around. At the club, I don't have to talk. No one judges me when the lights are low. They can't see me breaking, if they can't see me.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus' POV<strong>

I threw back my tumbler of bourbon, before downing another. I raked my fingers over my face and fumed. Why did I even come here? I just couldn't be in Mystic Falls, any longer. It's been one tragic disappointment, after another.

Rebekah doesn't seem to remember how important family is. She had no problems turning her back on me, for her beloved football player. Caroline is forever faithful to Tyler. What a waste.

There was a time in my life, when I wasn't obsessed with power. It seems like so long ago. I wanted to feel important. I needed to feel like I mattered. I need to feel needed.

With Mikael always on my trail, I had to do everything within my power to make sure that he couldn't harm me or my siblings. Now, he's gone and I'm still left with this empty void inside of me. I can't take it anymore. I need a change… I need _**someone**_.

I watched the gyrating mass of bodies moving to the music. I don't have anything better to do. I may as well join them.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's POV<strong>

I parked my car and went inside. I moved my way through the crowd of people and settled somewhere in the middle of everyone. Someone put their hands on my hips and pulled me closer to them. I closed my eyes and focused on the vibrations running through me. I moved against whoever it was. I felt lips on my neck and I felt my eyes start to burn.

I hiccupped and the tears began to fall. I didn't stop whoever it was. I let it happen, because I need to feel _**something**_. This is how my nights normally go. I come and dance and grind on faceless nobodies. Sometimes it's more than grinding and we hook up. I hate myself when it happens, but it feels good to feel something. I can't keep feeling empty inside.

I mopped off my face with my arm and sneaked a glance behind me. It's some guy and he winks at me. I didn't wink back. His hand moved under my shirt and leaned closer to him.

* * *

><p>We've been dancing for a few songs and he hasn't tried anything more. I put my hand on his thigh. He moved a hand to my stomach and dragged it lower.<p>

I barely had time to process things, as I was pulled from his arms and into someone else's. I looked up and saw Klaus. What? He was giving me a look that I had never seen on him before.

"What are you doing with him?" He whispered. It surprised me that I could even hear him. I tried to back away, but he just held me tighter.

"Why do you care? Does it matter?" I asked him. He was dancing, I realized, as we were both moving to the music. He had a leg in between mine and his mouth was against my neck. My eyes flickered shut. Why is he even bothering with me? No one else I know is.

"Someone needs to," he finally breathed. I looked at him in shock. It felt like I had been doused with a bucket of ice. He looked at me, like he could see into my soul and it shook me to the core.

"Why?"

"We all need someone." He answered, as he dared to bring his hands to my back and let them sink even lower. They settled on my ass and I couldn't fully comprehend what was happening.

"Why you? Is that what you need?" I asked as I became all too aware that we were right against each other and he was aroused.

"I need to be needed." He told me. "What do you need?" He whispered, as he caressed my ear with his tongue. I gasped.

"I just… I need someone to care." I breathed. He tangled his hand in my hair and drew me closer.

"Let me take care of you. What have you got to lose?" He asked, as he made distracting movements with his body.

"Nothing… I have nothing else." I whimpered. He picked me up and carried me outside. He took me to the vacant side of the building and set me down. He crowded me into the wall. I felt my breathing quicken and watched him.

"Do you want this?" He asked me, creeping closer. I didn't respond. "Do you want _**me**_?"

"Yes," I told him, nodding.

"I don't share and I'm not giving you back." He warned me.

"I don't care." I whispered.

"Good," he said, before slamming his lips to mine. I kissed him back with vigor and pulled him closer to me. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He unbuttoned his pants and started on mine. He set me down long enough to rip them off, before thrusting into me. I moaned and moved my hips in time with his. He kept a punishing pace and started to massage me in just the right place. Soon, I felt the coil tightening in my core and I knew that I wouldn't last much longer.

I worked a hand into the back of his shirt and dug my nails into his back. He hissed and moved faster. I grunted and held onto him tighter. I moaned long and low when I came undone. He dug his teeth into my neck and I felt my release intensify.

We stayed together for a while, after we finished. Once we both caught our breath and I thought my legs could support my weight, he put me down. I pulled on my discarded clothes and shoes. Klaus stared at me, like he was trying to challenge me into changing my mind. I stared right back.

I couldn't ignore the warmth that seeped through me, out of knowing that he was here with me and he wanted to be the person that I needed. The person who cared.

He moved in front of me and placed a hesitant kiss on my lips. I kissed him back. He pulled away and he brushed my hair out of my face.

"I'm yours, for as long as you want me." He told me, softly. His tone is completely different from earlier. He's calm and seems sincere.

"Forever, I'm tired of losing people." I whispered. He nodded. I knew that in this moment, he understood. He gets it. He might not be the sanest person around, but really, who does he have in his life that is actually there for him? As far as I know, he has just as many people as I do. It's not much.

"Do you want to stay here, in this godforsaken town?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No. It's too painful." I told him, honestly. He nodded. He's saying so much, by not saying anything at all.

"Then we'll leave." He decided.

"Just like that?" I asked him.

"What do you have keeping you here?"

"Nothing."

"Then we'll go. I'll show you the world, Bonnie. You won't have to be alone anymore. Would you like that?"

"More than anything," as soon as the words left my lips, I realized that they were true. He took my hand into his, gingerly. I think this is new territory for both of us.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review?  
><strong>


End file.
